New Politics
by RougueSakura
Summary: This is for DarkAngle048 who requested this fic: what would happen is lone street rat met powerful politician? well lets find out! hp/lv smut slash AU no spoilers mentions of abuse


A/N: Hi everyone I thought I would try this out and see how good(or bad) it sounded now this is my first time trying out this pairing so let's go!

New Politics

Harry woke, startled by the pounding of rain that broke his small shelter. Rising carefully Harry quickly ran hoping to find shelter of some sort against the bitter elements. 'Of course it's just my luck this happens to me.' Harry thought bitterly remembering his last day at the Dursleys.

FLASHBACK

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley roared rousing the seventeen year old Harry Potter from his slumber in his room under the stairs. Quickly getting up he hurried out hoping he would not have to face his Uncles wraith. "This has gone on long enough!" he bellowed the moment the boy entered his line of site, emerald eyes widening in fear and surprise. "I want you out of this house you little freak!" Vernon spat before punching the thin boy right in the stomach causing Harry to grunt and fall to the ground soon the pain of his Uncles abuse become too much and he passed into blissful darkness.

Hours later Harry awoke to find himself not in his cupboard but in an alleyway in downtown London, wincing the boy stood and started to hobble out of the street. Noticing that the sun was setting the boy quickly tried to find a place to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

Harry sighed thinking of that day three weeks ago from his shelter under a nearby bridge. 'Fuck my life.' Was his last thought before falling asleep again, not seeing the others who hid under the bridge as well.

Meanwhile in a hotel in the upscale part of London the young politician who went by the name Voldemort sat in his sweet admiring the view of the streets below. His young secretary Hermione Granger entered his line of sight. "Sir your car is ready for you whenever you are ready." She told him, tucking a lock of runaway brown hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Hermione, come with me I need you help with a few notes for next week's speech."

"Of course sir, I am ready when you are." She responded brown eyes alight with happiness.

"Then let us leave." He murmured leading her out of the hotel and into the car hoping that a relaxing drive will clear his head enough to win the upcoming elections for Minister.

"Oi guys look what I found!" A thug joked poking Harry hard in the ribs. "A little street rat!"

"What's he doen here boss? This is our spot!" Another one shouted kicking Harry hard in the ribs.

"Guess the puck needs to learn his lesson!" the third one yelled joining in and Harry just screamed, tired of the pain, tired of the uselessness, tired of this pain filled life. He shut down as his third rib cracked and his arm and leg broken.

Meanwhile Voldemort and Hermione were enjoying a quiet ride filled only with a few questions here or there about the speech or on the questions he may be asked. And as they were passing over a bridge, Voldemort heard something he never wanted to hear again, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the sounds of a beating. "Stop the car!" He yelled jumping out before it even came to a complete stop. Running down a small slope what he saw made his blood boil; three thugs were standing over a bloodied figure who from what he could see unconscious. "What do you think you're doing?" he said in his most dangerous most silky voice.

"Ah nothen for you to see here man." One thug said who Voldemort guessed to be the boss.

"Leave, now!" he ordered watching smugly as they all rushed to comply before rushing to the victim's side. "Hello? Can you hear me?" he whispered gently to the small boy who stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry croaked out causing Voldemort to smile in relief.

"I am Voldemort a local politician I was driving over the bridge and heard a strange noise and came to check it out, now we need to get you to a hospital as-"

"No!" Harry screamed trying to stand but finding himself unable with a broken leg wincing as he jarred his ribs and arm.

"What? Why not, you are seriously hurt and in need of imitate care.

"I don't care just no hospitals." The boy groaned hiding his face in the dirt.

"Fine but you are coming with me no excuses!" Voldemort barked when he saw the boy open his mouth to argue. The boy sighed and nodded and Voldemort as slowly and as carefully as he could picked him up and carried him to the car which held a worried Hermione.

"Sir who is that?" she whispered quietly as he entered the car with a bloodied boy who looked too thin to be healthy.

"I am not sure but I want you to call Severus and tell him to bring all the supplies he can to my room, the boy does not wish to go to a hospital for some reason, and don't worry I will find out." Voldemort spoke quickly as she opened her mouth to argue. She sighed and went about making those calls as Voldemort tried to clean him up so no one would really suspect what has happened, before wrapping him up in his fur jacket and waited for the driver to take them home.

As soon as they arrived back at the hotel Voldemort walked with his broken bundle as fast as he could without making it look like he was running. Entering the elevator with Hermione who pressed the button up to their room, the ride up was longer then the politician could ever remember it, finally the doors opened allowing him to walk briskly down the hallway a running Hermione behind him who was struggling to keep up with his longer legs.

Entering the room and seeing that Severus had yet to arrive, Voldemort put the boy down onto his bed in the master bedroom and went out in to the living room to await his old friend.

When Severus did arrive Voldemort quickly explained before leading him to the boy he saw his friends eyes widen as he took in the poor site of the boy before a determined look came into his eyes and he shooed Voldemort out so he could get to work. Voldemort sighed knowing it was going to be a long night.

Walking back to the living room he joined his secretary on the couch. "Tom what is going on?" Hermione whispered startling her boss with the use of his real name.

"I don't know Hermione but I think it means something, we will help him in every way possible." Tom whispered looking at her sincerely casing her to smile.

For the next three hours Voldemort and his staff worked on the upcoming events, speeches and whatnot but all could tell that their boss was not fully in the grove and all were happy hoping that the boy he brought in today would help their boss.

Finally Severus exited the room looking exhausted, he walked over to Tom who at this point jumped up and started walking towards him leading him to another room which looked sort of like an office, Hermione followed on her boss's orders.

"Severus how bad is it?" Tom asked not sure if he wanted an answer or not.

"It's bad but from what I see he will make a full recovery physically, if not have a slight limp for the rest of his life. He had two broken and one badly cracked rib, his left arm and left leg are broken and the knee cap partly shattered, I really want to get him to my hospital, he needs surgery Tom." Severus finished gravely worrying the ring on his figure.

"I would of taken him to the hospital but he clearly fought against it." Tom muttered towards the ground.

"How about I do this I will take him to one of my clinics and get the x-rays and cat scans I need then I can do the surgery there without going through the channels as I think that is what he is afraid of." Severus suggested looking hopeful, Tom nodded and stood.

"I will try to convince him, is he awake?" Tome asked and when receiving a nod from Severus left the office to talk to the boy.

"Do you think it will work?" Hermione asked moving to the spot next to Severus.

"I hope so I don't think it'll be good for us if he dies."

"I agree, who do you think he is?" Hermione questioned.

"He seems familiar Herm, but I am not sure from were." Severus responded taking her hand in his and squeezing gently.

Across the way Tom had just entered his room/makeshift hospital room. "How are you feeling?" He asked when he got close enough looking at the bruised face of a broken boy.

"Fine when can I go? Sorry for being such a bother." Harry stammered looking at his bandaged fingers.

"You will not be leaving till you are well again, and you are everything but a bother don't worry about that, what is your name?" Tom asked gently surprised when the boy stiffened.

"Names Harry." He mumbled almost too quietly for Tom to hear.

"Ok Harry do you have a last name? Where are your parents?" Tom questioned watching the boys face carefully.

"Last names Potter and I don't have any family, my relatives kicked me out for being a freak." Harry mumbled unaware of the tears leaking down his face, "I don't deserve your kindness, hospitals are above me." Harry cried.

"No that's not true, Harry let me in, trust me." Tom murmured over and over rubbing the boys back as he cried into his shoulder.

"OK." Was all he said before passing out again. Smiling Tom walked out and gave the confirmation to Severus to take Harry into surgery at his clinic meanwhile he got Hermione on finding out who Harry Potter really is.

Time Skip-2 weeks

Severus was finally going to let Harry return to the hotel but on strict orders to rest and a mouton of medication to take. Also he had a certain diet to follow for Severus found that Harry has been starved most of his life. Also during those two weeks Hermione worked on finding out who he really is. She found some interesting information.

"Well sir his full name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, James use to hold a huge chain of restraints that span the globe and his wife was once a famous lawyer." She started pointing at the picture of two very beautiful people.

"Ok what else, such as what in the world happened to them?"

"Well it says here that there was a terrible car accident and that the body of baby Harry was never found, so all of their assets were frozen and the restraints were supervised under the supervisors and the families lawyers handle all the decisions now hoping that one day Harry will return." Hermione finished looking sad. "That boy holds more money than all the most influential people in Britain." She breathed still seeming to be shocked by what she read. "Also the Potters were once a powerful like that seemed to disappear with James Potter; well I guess we found it."

"I see, we will have to be careful with this. No need to cause panic on both ends." Tom murmured staring at the screen before walking back towards the door which housed Harry.

"Be careful Tom." Hermione murmured before he entered the room.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Tom asked as he walked into the room, causing Harry to look up and smile softly.

"As good as I can be considering the circumstances." He answered causing Tom to nod and sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Harry while you slept and were being kept at Severus' clinic I had my secretary look up your history, meaning your parents etc." he quickly added noting the panicked expression.

"Harry do you know how your parents died?"

"No, I don't I just know they were horrible drunks."

"Well Harry that's not true." Tom murmured before telling Harry everything he knew, he figured it would be best to not lie to someone who was forced to live a lie their whole life.

"So you are saying the Dursleys might not be related to me?" Harry asked slowly taking the information Tom gave him fairly well better then Tom expected anyway.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying and I was wondering if we could have a saliva sample to prove you are in fact the solo hair to the Potter line." Tom asked talking slowly to gauge Harry's reaction.

"Sure I want to know the truth, but can we try to make sure this doesn't get out Tom?" Harry asked worrying his bottom lip. Tom smiled and nodded causing a great grin to spread onto Harrys face.

"Don't worry Harry the only thing I wish for you to concentrate on is getting better." Tom explained getting up and help Harry get more comfortable in bed.

"Thanks Tom." Harry whispered leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the cheek before settling down and falling asleep. Shocked only thing Tom could do was stare for a few minutes before turning out the lights and closing the door.

"Ah Severus I have some questions, how long will he be bedridden?" Tom asked quietly as he came from the room to Severus sitting on the couch talking to Hermione.

"About another week or so before I would say he can come out for short intervals depending on how he feels and how well the healing process is going. Nodding he went to bed.

Another Time Skip- 3 weeks

It's been exactly five weeks since Harry came into their care and it's been interesting. After a week of bed rest Harry started hobbling around with either with the help of Severus, Hermione, or Tom. Also he began to eat more and his skin took on a healthier glow and he filled out and the ribs were now barely showing. Now he gets along fine with only he crutches and is known to get into headed debates with Tom over the weirdest Topics which proved to be enlightening. Finally the lab results came in and proved that Harry was who they thought he was.

Now Tom realized that he wasn't sure what to do with Harry now he was almost healed, yes he is an adult but still. Tom thought not really listening to what was going on around him and failed to hear Hermione's reminders that she would be gone for the night, going on a date or whatnot. It was Harry who got me out of my daze.

"I don't get it the cast was removed why do I still need crutches?" Harry asked sounding a bit angry and causing Tom to chuckle as the man fell onto the spot next to him, Tom could almost feel his body heat.

"Because your leg is still week brat." Tom answered ruffling up his hair.

"I know that but I feel fine!" Harry exclaimed trying to get away from the hands that were now tickling him causing him to fall, and when Tom tried to catch him he fell onto of Harry and their lips connected. Frozen tom just sat there staring at Harrys blushing face. Tom could feel Harrys arousal against his leg and stifled a groan.

"You like this Harry?" Tom asked silkily causing Harrys breath to catch.

"What?" he asked breathless.

Grinning Tom shifted and ground his arousal into Harrys causing both to groan. Looking into his eyes Tom watched as Harry timidly reached up and pressed his lips to Toms, who carefully took over the kiss, Tom took Harrys bottom lip into his mouth and sucked before releasing it and teasing the seam of Harrys lips asking for entrance, which Harry readily gave moaning into the kiss Tom claimed him before pulling away breathing heard.

"Bedroom now." He ordered causing Harry to nod, standing he picked the other man up bridal style ignoring the squeak of protest before carrying him to Toms room and depositing him gently on the bed. Kissing him softly Tom helped him undress, mindful of the arm and ribs, till all he was wearing were boxers, smiling Tom quickly did the same before kissing Harry hungrily again.

"Are you sure you want this Harry?" Tom murmured against his lips and when reviving a nod let everything go and just felt. Growling he left Harrys lips and slowly kissed his way down the others neck sucking up a mark here and there depending on where Harry moaned/groaned he loudest. Reaching his nibbles Tom sucked and nipped at each one before traveling down the others abdomen and dipping twice into his belly button before removing his boxers in one swift move causing the other to yelp as the material pulled at his erection. Sending up a swift apologetic look Tom swooped down and promptly swallowed Harry down to the roots causing Harry to yelp and then moan.

"More Tom please more!" Harry begged after Tom tortured him for awhile but not allowing him release. Smirking around his erection Tom held three fingers up to Harrys mouth, getting the idea Harry quickly sucked on the digits getting them nice and wet before Tom removed them and probed lower till he found Harrys hole. Swiftly but thoroughly he prepared him before Tom slicked up his own cock with spit, lining up with Harrys prepared hole Tom waited a second before moving forward trying to be careful and not hurt his smaller lover. Gasping as the heat slowly enveloped his engorged cock Tom fully seated himself before waiting for the ok.

Harry gasped as Tom breached his opening holding onto Toms hand for strength Harry tried to ignore the pain coming from his rear end and concentrated on Tom, finally his lover was fully seated, it felt weird but in a good way finally he gave Tom the ok to move which he gladly did first pumping in and out slowly but quickly raising the tempo soon pounding Harry into the bed who was screaming for him to go faster, harder, anything. Finally Tom felt his release building and reached in between there sweat slicked body's and grasped Harrys erection pumping it to his strokes, screaming his release Harry let go and spurted his release on his and Toms stomachs and his release set off Tom who with a shout came hard inside Harry. Panting Tom carefully removed himself and collapsed next to harry who seemed stiff to him. 'Ah he thinks I'm going to kick him out not by a long shot Harry you are stuck with me.' Tom thought evilly pulling the young man closer.

"Sleep Harry we have to get you to an appointment tomorrow remember?" Tom asked sleepily causing Harry to look up sharply.

"You mean your allowing me to stay?" He asked shakily hardly able to believe it.

"Of course I keep all those who I love close." Tom responded smiling wickedly.

"I love you too Tom." Harry whispered smiling into the man's chest.

Both knew it was going to be a long hard road but both were ready to do it together and with that last thought they fell asleep.

"I told you they would get together!" Hermione exclaimed smugly to her boyfriend.

"Yes you did Hermione." Severus sighed smiling at the happiness the women radiated.

"I hope they will always be happy." She exclaimed and Severus agreed.

THE END!


End file.
